


Choices

by SkyisBlu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisBlu/pseuds/SkyisBlu
Summary: Kon gets his powers taken away due to disobediance and Tim thinks he needs consequences.Contains spanking. Also, very lightly edited.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Choices

The mission had been a success and once the team had regrouped and checked over any injuries Nightwing let them go home. They were all exhausted and ready to sleep.

"You coming home, Robin?" Nightwing called from the exit.

"Nah, tell Batman I'm having a sleepover with Kon."

Nightwing nodded and left and with that all was silent in the mountain. Just Kon and Tim.

"I don't need babysitting," Kon huffed, crossing his arms but wincing at the slight pain as he brushed by a bruise on one arm.

There had been a moment, and only his best friend, Tim Drake, had figured it out, where things had gone south. Kon had entered a laboratory where they had been collecting intel. This all would have been fine except they were told two things specifically. One, stay in pairs. Kon may have ditched Tim temporarily in favor of a detour. Two, *stay out of the labs*. Now, usually Kon didn't need that sort of reminder, having been grown in a lab. This time was different however as they were doing experiments to create a serum that could make Superman as "weak" as a human. Kon *needed* that information. 

Despite Robin telling him not to, he didn't listen and when he reunited with the teen Kon had been injected with the serum. The scientist in there had been expecting him and pulled out some kryptonite before injecting the super-being. Only Tim had found out and he was made to keep this a secret. 

"Let's just see what's in this serum. I want to make sure nothing too dangerous will happen. If Nightwing finds out I hid this from him, my ass is toast."

The young vigilante took Kon to the lab inside Mount Justice and quickly drew some blood.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Connor yelped. Having impenetrable skin meant he didn't get needles often. He didn't even really get hurt often, so when he did he was particularly sensitive to it. 

"Sorry," Robin said, unapologetically. 

The teen quickly ran some tests. He approaches his friend after he had them all going and then detoured to get changed into his normal clothes. Kon shrugged and went to do the same before making his way to the couch to relax. A few moments later Tim appeared and sat, curled up at the other end of the couch. 

"So, I've been thinking," Kon rolled his eyes at that because, of course he had. "And you get two choices Connor. Either you tell Superman what happened and he can deal with you, or you let me spank you."

Kon's eyes grew wide before he scowled at Tim. What right did this punk have to spank him? However, he did *not* want Superman to find out. That would be a million times worse. He would spank him and then tell Nightwing who would probably also spank him and he might get grounded from the team.

"I didn't even do anything that bad!" he exclaimed. He knew it wasn't true, but it was worth a shot he figured. 

Tim seemed to disagree as he raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. 

"You could have been killed! We still don't know what this will all do to you! What if it doesn't wear off? Make your choice or I'll choose for you and call Superman."

Tim wasn't playing around and that sucked for Connor who slumped in defeat before answering that he chose Tim. Having been spanked by Superman a couple times before, the young half kryptonian knew it was harsh. He had hope that this scrawny human would give much easier spankings. He still hesitateed when asked to lay over his best friends lap.

"Come on Connor. The longer you wait the more chance we have of someone randomly popping in."

Sighing, the hero lay himself over the small legs and pulled a couch cushion close to hug an burry his face in. Tim wouldn't care. He wouldn't judge because Tim had had way more spankings than Kon and he knew they hurt. It was however, the whole point. 

Once he was over Tim's lap he felt the teen rubbing at his back a bit. The circles were distracting and helped him relax. 

"Alright, I'm starting, please try to keep still."

Once the other teen nodded Tim lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp smack that echoed through the mountain. He noticed his friend jolt in surprise and a bit in pain. This wouldn't likely take long. 

He lifted his hand again and brought it down again and again, building up a painful rhythm that Connor was quick to protest.

"T-Tim! That's enough! I've learned my- ow! Lesson! You can sto-ow-stop!"

"What lesson would that be?" Tim asked, shaking his head a bit and not slowing down once. 

"Urg- Ow! You know! So stop this!"

Tim wasn't pleased by his friends flippancy towards the situation and decided to land a few harsher swats in return. He knew this wasn't something the half-Kryptonian was used to, but it was plenty earned. 

"You're right, I do. However, I'm not the one getting their ass tanned. So please, enlighten me on why I'm doing this?"

At that moment Tim was Connors second least favorite person in the world. How could the jerk ask him such dumb questions while he spanked him so harshly?! Connor yelped some more before answering; "Because you're a jerk!"

Sighing, Tim paused spanking and helped Connor up, who was very confused. The teen went around the couch to the kitchen and grabbed something before returning to the sniffling teenager. 

When Kon saw what Tim had his eyes shot open wide in disbelief. He wouldn't actually use that- that weapon on him- would he? However, as he observed Tim sit down and look at him expectantly, he realized this was happening. 

"Seems I'm not getting through to you so we're trying something different."

Without saying another word, and knowing Kon wouldn't go back over on his own, Tim pulled him over his lap again and held him in place. Connor was still strong, but thanks to whatever was in that serum he was no match for Tim.

"N-no! I heard you loud and clear! Oh, come on... this isn't fair!" Connor whined. 

"You chose not to comply," Tim said as he brought the wooden spoon he had retrieved down on the warmed bottom. "Now we can try again. What did you do to earn this spanking?"

If Kon thought it hurt before it was ten times worse now! The spoon stung far worse and the teen now wished he had listened. 

"Ow! I'm sorry! Uh- it's for- for... ouch! Disobeying orders and getting myself injected by some weird ser-ow-um!" Connor didn't know how his friend thought he was supposed to answer questions while in pain. His attention was definitely finding it hard to focus. 

He kicked his legs a bit in anger until Tim scolded him and landed a few extra stingy swats to the top of his thighs. He did not like this and he had many regrets about what he did that caused him to lose his strength and invulnerability. Spankings sucked.

"Mhmm," Tim mused, bringing the swats back up. "And why is that wrong?"

Connor couldn't help the long whine that left his mouth as he started to lose composer. Was Tim done yet?

"Ow ow! Tiiim!" Connor tried his hardest to keep the tears in but it was a losing game since Tim didn't seem to be willing to stop before he knew Connor was seriously repentant. "B-because it isn-n't saaaafe! Owwie stooop Tim! I'll behave! I'll listen to Nightwing! I won't go off on my ow-wn! Just stoooop!"

After he had answered that question he put his head down and began to sob bitterly. He didn't move around much, exhausted and in too much pain to care. This spanking seemed to go on forever and he definitely didn't want another. Tim was thorough. More so than Superman. Made him hope he'd never be spanked by Batman. That must be a nightmare! 

After another round, going from Kon's bottom to his sit spots to his thighs and back to his sitspots, Tim finally did stop. He immediately began to rub circles into the half-Kryptonian's back.

"All done, Kon. You did very well," Tim said, repeating what Bruce said to him after spanking him. "I know you won't do it again."

Connor nodded quickly and pushed up off of Tim's lap. He stood in front of the other teen, unsure of what to do next. He whined again when Tim patted the spot on the couch next to him but sat anyways and allowed himself to be comforted. Tim was pretty good at comforting him. It felt nice when he gently drew his nails up and down his arm.

Soon the super-human was only sniffling and hiccupping. Both teens were quiet and getting tired. But Tim could tell Kon wasn't ready to sleep. 

After all that had happened the kid was starting to register the events and the possibility that he would lose his powers forever. They would know on the morning. For now, Tim just went to make them both hot chocolate and brought over some blankets and pillows and got them both snuggled on the couch. 

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Star Wars?" Kon asked hopefully to which Tim smiled and nodded. 

They barely made it halfway through episode four when they were fast asleep. Peacefully.


End file.
